


Как белые айсберги

by Lahaine



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Girls Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из путешествия Элис Морган</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как белые айсберги

**Author's Note:**

> Элис на самом деле обещала Лютеру посетить все города на "М" и исправно отправляет ему открытки. Это история и об этом тоже.

Мне кажется, или и вправду уходит зима,  
День ото дня  
Все дальше и дальше дрейфуют холодные льды,  
Ты –это ты,

А я обгоревшими пальцами комкаю снег  
И поджигаю мосты,  
И замерзают в руках облака.

Как белые айсберги…

© J:Морс   


Элис ведет машину так, будто это катафалк, а не новенькая Камаро: на боку не хватает надписи: «Привет, мы едем в дом престарелых». Она не торопится. Дженни ерзает и сползает по сиденью, опускает козырек, который ничуть не спасает от солнца. Жарит немыслимо. За спиной остался Мет Афис, Техас: средняя температура в июне – под девяносто по Фаренгейту.

Техас - это Земля, пережившая апокалипсис.

Хочется курить, но в такой духоте, пропитанной запахами бензина и пота, кажется, если щелкнешь зажигалкой - все взлетит на воздух. Курить в машине нельзя, Элис выкинет сигареты в окно и даст ей по губам, потому что ее бесит дым. Дженни бесит сама Элис, дешевые мотели и обрывистые сны, которые приходят на смену бессоннице.

Они играют в это роуд-муви, в котором герои вместе пытаются убежать от чего-то. Дженни смотрела такие фильмы, когда у нее было свободное время. После того как отца посадили, у нее было много свободного времени и совсем не было друзей.

Чтобы соответствовать жанру, она покупает кожаные сапоги, короткую джинсовую юбку и белую майку без рукавов. В сапогах вынести такую жару невозможно, приходится запихнуть их подальше в багажник, но даже в босоножках она себе кажется крутой девчонкой с юга. Элис носит классические рубашки с длинным рукавом и смешные юбки с цветочным рисунком, она выглядит как примерная мамаша, как клуша из пригорода Чикаго, как самка, живущая в тени альфма-самца. Но если раскинуть мозгами, из них двоих именно Элис – крутая девчонка. Лютеру повезло с ней.

Элис слушает классическую музыку, от которой Дженни уже тошнит, критикует ее мысли, ее стиль, ее образование и происхождение, высмеивает за ограниченность и зависимость от сигарет. Эта же самая Элис без проблем находит для них деньги, отшивает мудаков, привязывающихся к ним время от времени, и никогда, никогда не стыдит Дженни за ее прошлое.

\- Куда дальше? – дорожные указатели проплывают мимо, кожаное сиденье вплавляется в тело, Дженни думает, что не отказалась бы влезть в ванну, полную льда.

\- Миннеаполис, Миннесота, - Элис качает головой в такт с музыкой, льющейся из динамиков. Ее кожа настолько бледная, что отдает синевой, кажется, если прикоснешься, палец замерзнет. Айсберг, дрейфующий в теплых водах Атлантики. 

\- Даже моя паршивая память подсказывает, что до Миннесоты нам пару дней пути. Неужели не нашлось ничего поближе? – Дженни дуреет от этой погоды.

\- Мне так хочется.

Элис считает ее дурочкой. Она, к сожалению, права. Дженни сбегала от нее уже четыре раза. И четыре раза возвращалась. Она не проживет одна, она умеет находить проблемы, а не решать их. Каждый раз она приходила словно побитая собака, садилась на пол и смотрела.

Морган однажды пристрелит ее и оставит в пустыне на съедение хищникам. А чего еще ждать от стервы, хладнокровно убившей собственных родителей, потому что те казались ей невыносимыми? Дженни, впрочем, сама бы не отказалась от возможности прибить мамашу. Отец получил свое в тюрьме, ей-то он не сделал ничего плохого, разве что превратил детство в ад, полный презрения, ненависти и голодных взглядов от тех, кто хотел отомстить за смерть своих детей. Она была его ребенком. Они обгладывали ее косточки, пока на них не осталось плоти.

Ни один психолог не объяснил ей, как жить с тем, что твой отец серийный убийца.

Из динамиков льется почему-то не Бах, а Нэнси Синатра, с истинно драматическим талантом рассказывает о том, что она и ее «детка» пристрелили друг друга. У них с Элис мысли синхронизируются, как синхронизируются циклы у женщин, постоянно находящихся рядом. Все по науке. Дженни читала.

\- Я больше не могу, - говорит она. – давай отправимся на Аляску. Там наверняка есть города, начинающиеся с буквы «М». Я хочу где-нибудь перезимовать это лето.

\- Как раз размышляла о Мачу Пикчу. Ну, раз уж конец света сорвался, нет повода доверять Майя. Есть Мабарума в Гайане. Ты понятия не имеешь, что это, конечно, но тебе не понравится в любом случае. 

\- Какая-нибудь жопа мира, не сомневаюсь.

Элис самодовольно улыбается. Королева неприятных улыбок и надменных взглядов.

\- Макас, в Эквадоре?

\- С кем я буду трахаться в Эквадоре? - кривится Дженни. У нее не так много аргументов, это Элис чертовски хороша в спорах. – Они там все... из Эквадора!

\- Какая разница, если в темноте.

Вот и что тут скажешь? Элис сворачивает на пустую заправку, пока Дженни ищет, что ответить. За бензин они расплачиваются чьей-то кредитной картой, украденной еще позавчера. Счетчик отсчитывает литры, крутится, как волчок. Полированный синий бок машины обжигает при каждом прикосновении. Дженни проводит по нему ногтем.

Пожарная колонка с деревянной колодой, полной воды, прямо таки притягивает внимание. Дженни потягивается и идет ополоснуть руки. Такой нехитрый придорожный сервис. Хозяева заправки преспокойно спят где-то у себя в доме, камеры фиксируют проезжающие машины, а вода из колонки капает: ледяная и такая сладкая.

Элис толкает ее прямо в колоду, отдаленно напоминающую большую ванную.

\- Хей! – возмущается Дженни, когда пытается выбраться, но чувствует, как цепко и ловко ее руки перехватывает Элис, она давит сверху, пока вода не смыкается над головой Дженни, и та отчаянно дергается. Под водой холодно и страшно. Накатывает беспомощность и безысходность, легкие горят, она вцепляется в Элис и тянет ее за собой, чувствуя, как та вдруг поддается, и резко дергает ее на себя.

Глоток воздуха вызывает острую эйфорию. Дженни не разбирает ничего из того, что происходит вокруг, фыркает и отряхивается. Ей плевать. Она перехватывает Элис за локоть и затягивает к себе в колоду, царапает ее и, кажется, пытается укусить. Она пристрелит ее во сне за такие шуточки, в следующем мотеле обязательно пристрелит.

Элис не вырывается, смотрит на нее, будто ждет чего-то.

Джон говорил, что лучший секс для таких, как эта стерва, это передача психических заболеваний путем мозг в мозг. Дженни не умеет так, умеет иначе и этого недостаточно. И целовать Элис - это опаснее, чем сниматься в том откровенном видео под кайфом. Дженни - проводник между ними, между Джоном и Элис, между желанным и реальным. Он подарил своей подружке игрушку, которой можно вертеть, как вздумается. Они говорят через нее. Элис только пишет свои гребаные открытки из каждого города на букву «М». И, боже милостивый, скучает. Лютер спрашивает у Дженни, как у них дела.

У «них» все отлично. У них все зашибись, поэтому Элис топит ее в деревянной бадье на занюханной заправке, а Дженни стягивает с них мокрую одежду и вылизывает ее в ответ, целует пальцы, сжимающие ее горло. Она точно верная пустоголовая собака, доверчивая сука, которую можно бить, а она возвращается.

\- Что насчет Мехико? – Элис мокрая с ног до головы и, вероятно, в хорошем расположении духа. Теплая, как ни удивительно. По внешнему виду не скажешь, но угадывать ее настроение почти так же сложно, как предсказывать погоду в Индонезии. Дженни за последнее время неплохо подтянула свои познания в географии.

\- А что в Мехико?

\- Звезды. Там такое чистое звездное небо.

\- Я не понимаю, как кто-то вроде тебя находит что-то в том, чтобы смотреть на звезды, - Дженни выжимает майку и натягивает на себя, - это же для сопливых романтиков.

\- Заездам не бывает одиноко, звезды созданы для того, чтобы существовать на больших расстояниях.

Ответ слишком неправильный, фальшивый что ли, потому что Элис никогда не скажет ничего подобного всерьез, но и не скажет правду, потому что Дженни, как ей кажется, не способна ее понять. В самом деле, куда ей, она же дурочка. 

\- Пусти меня за руль, - сама удивившись порыву, требует Дженни, толкая Элис в бок. – Ты водишь, будто у тебя не спортивный автомобиль, а школьный автобус.

\- Музыку все равно буду выбирать я, - легко соглашается Элис, бросая ей ключи. – И мотель.

Одежда под солнцем и на ветру высыхает мгновенно. Дженни думает о том, были ли на стоянке камеры, снимающие их бултыхания в воде. Может быть, ей все же удалось сняться в видео сомнительного содержания, такая вот дорожная история с элементами хоррора. Она достает темные очки и поправляет волосы, крепко затянув их в узел на затылке. Элис делает то же самое, повторяя ее движения. Они точно синхронизируются.

Дорога лежит на север.


End file.
